Dirty Laundry
by Glimmy
Summary: [LL2] It was now or never Elizabeth.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own General Hospital.  
**Pairing(s)**: LL2, small JaSam, one-sided Liason, past-Mucky.  
**Warnings**: Liz angst monologues. Angst in general.

I've decided that since Guza probably isn't going to take the storyline the way I wanted it to, then I'd have to do it myself. With this oneshot.

And of course, it does not correspond with the current events that are happening on GH. By the way, it gets a little Liason in the beginning, but rest assured that it's not.

* * *

**  
Dirty Laundry**

I used to miss this part of you. I think I still do.

Back when we were living together, still in love together, you left your things all over the apartment. You'd try to get up early in the morning and change your clothes before leaving for work. However, since you'd always wake up late, you'd always just tear right through the door, leaving me to pick up the strewn clothes left around our bedroom before _I_ had to leave for work.

Yet, I didn't mind it. I didn't mind picking up after you; I loved looking after you, picking up your clothes, watching over you.

I don't know why I didn't mind it then, Lucky.

Maybe back then, I wasn't aware that how tiring it really felt to bear the brunt of your mistakes. I didn't really understand the pain you put me through, how you messed me up the moment you caught me smoking when we were teens in that moment when I first met you, and how I always pushed the thought behind and made myself focus on loving you.

Right now though...

* * *

I would be the first to admit that I am not the best person you want on your team if it is a mob, cop, or crime-in-general related crisis. While I was pretty _wild_ (for lack of a better word) as a teenager, I never delved into the kind of things that Sonny and Jason were into. They were the kind of people that could handle these sort of things, unlike me. 

Not that this was necessarily a bad thing. I didn't mind the fact that I wasn't cut out for the mob life at all, since I felt much more at place in General Hospital and my studio. I suppose there are some people who can check the heart rate, and some people who destroy it.

Frankly speaking, the only thing I really regret about not knowing more about the mob is that it creates a pretty big barrier between Jason and I. Pardon my teen talk, but it sucks when the man you're in love doesn't share your life preserving hobbies.

Regardless, Jason was the man that I had fallen in love with. He was there for me when Lucky and I were having problems, he was certainly there for me when I caught Lucky cheating on me, and he was there for me the whole time after. Through time, I found myself yearning for him, and not my ex.

Which was why it made me feel all the more guilty, knowing that I was keeping his child from him.

It's not like there aren't complications though. For one, Jason has a girlfriend. I may be biased when I say this, but Sam just doesn't deserve him. Still, they're trying to make a family and I'd rather not get inbetween that.

I've got complications too.

One of them's named Lucky.

"Elizabeth?"

I broke out of my reverie, and turned my head to face Jason, the one who had softly spoken my name out. It was the first word he said after we heard the explosion. The one that destroyed the hotel, and was no doubt responsible for the injuries or deaths countless people would be sporting. I could only pray that my friends had survived.

Blinking back tears, I softly replied, "Yes, Jason?"

Jason looked as emotionless as ever. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," I dully responded as I shifted my weight to find a better sitting position. I pondered exactly why I chose to wear such high heels while being pregnant, and how Jason couldn't have found a better time to ask a question like that. "Do you think the others got out alright?"

"I'm not sure," Jason spoke slowly, "but Emily and Nikolas are probably doing just fine. They were close to the entrance, so they had a good chance of getting out."

I tried hard to smile, but I couldn't. I knew that Jason was just trying to make us feel better, and that he knew as much of the situation as I did.

"I wonder if Sam's okay," Jason murmured quietly.

Hearing those words felt like I was being kicked in the stomach; but then again, since I was carrying a baby and having cramps such a statement seemed overrated. Nonetheless, it hurt. I was once again reminded that Jason and Sam were completely in love, while I was stuck with my own lonesome self.

(My self-pity is so tremendous it sounds almost sarcastic.)

"Jason, I'm sure she got out of the building. She's probably right outside, waiting for you to emerge," I reassured him, though not without a lackluster voice.

He must have noticed it because he turned his head toward me. I felt himself pierce through me with his searching eyes.

Softly, he asked, "What's the matter?"

That's when I started blurting things out. The thing with Jason was that since these past few months, I'd been talking to him. A lot of times. I'd talk about my problems with Lucky, mostly. I'd get to ramble on and on, and just say how I felt. Jason had that effect on me. He still had that effect on me, even when we were in the middle of some impending doom.

"Jason, I am _so_ scared. I keep thinking that they're never going to find us in here. I mean, we're trapped in an elevator," I gasped harshly through my tears, "and they're probably not going find us and we're going to die here and my baby's going to die and it's never going to live and I'll never get to-"

Get to what, exactly? I paused for a split second, making me aware again of my cramps and I had to gasp again. Making me aware, that there was something that I wanted to do, something I wanted to do pretty badly. Something that I just needed to, just as soon as we got out of here (if we got out).

I just didn't know _what_.

"Elizabeth." Jason placed a comforting hand on my stomach, watching me with baited breath. "Breathe. Just don't concentrate on the pain. They're going to find us. They're going to find us soon, so don't worry and don't stress too much for the baby."

"I know but-" I gasped again. "It hurts so much, Jason."

Jason kept his palm over my stomach, feeling the baby I was carrying. His baby. "I'm here for you Elizabeth."

Weirdly enough, it's those weirds that make me feel worse than ever. I had been whining to Jason for the past few months, and he had been there. I had been fighting with Sam and not really respecting the boundaries of their relationship, and he had been there. I had been carrying his baby around, and he had been there.

It's time that I was there for him, too.

"Jason," My voice was low and guarded. I was afraid to look up, choosing instead to finger the light material of my dress. "I don't know if this is the right time, the right place, or even the right circumstances, but I've just been taken hostage, trying to fix up a bleeding friend, and sat through an explosion, all the while suffering cramps. Please excuse me if I'm anything less than articulate.

I'm feeling really tumultuous right now, but I have faith in myself. And I'm going to tell you something you deserved to know all along. This baby was never Lucky's.

This is _your_ baby Jason."

* * *

After I told Jason, he was a whirlwind of reactions. First, he was floored. Then, he got upset and demanded my reasons for keeping it a secret for so long. 

_"I'm sorry Jason," I choked out through my tears. "I was going to tell you, really. But then Carly and Sonny had already assumed it was Lucky's. By then, you looked like you were happy this baby wasn't yours, and then Lucky was doing so well in rehab that I didn't want to risk him going back to pills if I told him." _

"That's not a good reason Elizabeth," Jason's voice was weak, like all the steel he carried around with him had disappeared. "There's never a good enough reason to keep a man from his child."

"I'm sorry Jason," I repeated myself. "And you're right. You're so right, and when it all boils down to things, I was scared for myself. I wasn't reacting well or thinking clearly and it is_ my fault. I'm sorry."_(1)

Afterwards, he calmed down. We really just sat things through, and talked everything out. Jason explained he could almost understand it, since it was the same thing he did with Carly for Micheal. We both apologized again, though I could still sense that he was still a little hurt.

_"What do we do now?" Jason asked seriously, his eyebrows creasing together in a frown. _

I sighed. "Jason, I don't know. I don't know anything."

Jason agreed. "I'm not really sure of anything else either Elizabeth, except the fact that now I know, things will be just the slightest bit easer."

"Really? How so?" I was puzzled, as I wasn't exactly sure what Jason's point was.

"Well, you'll have one less person to tell." Jason's eyes were guarded.

"To tell?"

"Yes. Now, we just have to tell Sam and Lucky first."

If I would pinpoint the exact moment I thought my world was going to crash down on me and then explode into a million pieces, that would be it.

* * *

After another half hour, we were found by some cops. Though a big part of me was relieved that we were found, a bigger part of me was scared again, for different reasons. This time, it would be because finally, the truth about my baby would be unraveled.

And Lucky would know the truth.

Jason had insisted that he tell Sam as soon we got out, which I reluctantly allowed. I was sad to see that even in light of the events, Jason had still put Sam first, though he had promised to be a part of the baby's life.

So here I was, lying in a hospital bed, worrying for my ex husband and scared for myself.

I would be beyond devastated if I had to watch Lucky go through pills a second time. And for what? Because of me. Because I hadn't been as honest as I should've been. Regardless, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue being honest, and risking pushing Lucky over the edge.

Would he also go back to Maxie? That would be the worst possible scenario I could think of. Lucky scorning me and the child, pushing his friends and family away, going back to pills, sleeping with Maxie again, and eventually dying from overdosage.

It would be like watching my heart break all over again.

"Elizabeth?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I turned my head to the door where Kelly was peeking her head through. She gave me a warm smile and stepped into the room. "Someone is here to see you." The sparkle in her eyes and the way her lips curved into an almost smile gave me a dreaded feeling; I knew who was there.

Lucky stepped into the room as Kelly went back into the hallway, looking for all the world like a little teenage boy. His feet dragged the rest of his body, his eyes were looking downward, his hands were by his sides and grasping the material of his pants like it was the Edge of the World.

When he reached the hospital bed, he looked up at me with teenage eyes.

"Elizabeth," he breathed out as if my name was a sigh. "You have no idea how happy I am to see that you're not dead."

I inwardly flinched, wishing I could share Lucky's views. "Well, here I am, happy as a clam in a hospital bed. I feel like I'm on top of the world," I attempted to sarcastically joke.

Lucky chuckled along, taking the bait. "I'm glad to see you're so happy." His gaze drifted downward, onto my pregnant belly. "With our baby."

I was near tears.

"You know when Craig told me you were dead," Lucky whispered, never breaking his gaze from me, "I felt like I wanted to die. In fact, I told Craig as much. I told him to kill me, because I had already felt like I had lost everything to live for."

He told Craig **what**? A small part of my heart shattered, because I could really imagine it. Lucky, being the honorable cop, going after the bad guy with only his ex wife in mind. Lucky, who would look the bad guy in the eye and tell him to shoot. Lucky, who could've died because of me.

The amount of guilt I felt was too consuming that I couldn't even speak. Instead, I took Lucky's right hand away from his side, and grasped it with a weak grip.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for." Lucky knew me so well. "I was just being stupid. I'm sorry for not thinking clearly. I never should've gone after Craig without proper backup, I guess. He got away though, so the police and the Feds are still after him. And I'm sorry for not thinking about Cameron enough."

His kind words touched me, making my mission all the more difficult. I had resolved to tell Lucky the truth the moment I saw him, as Jason would undoubtedly be doing with Sam.

"Lucky, there's something I need to tell you..." I trailed off, not sure how to begin.

He must have sensed that it was important, because he took his hand away from mine and stepped back. I wish he hadn't though; I couldn't help but need a little support.

"Okay. Shoot," Lucky responded.

It was now or never, Elizabeth.

Be strong.

"You remember the night that I caught you and Maxie, right? Of course you remember. Anyway, after I caught you two, I was so hurt that I ran away. I ran away, and I ran _to_ somewhere. Someone.

I did something. And where there's a cause, there's an effect."

* * *

A girl never forgets the first time she loses her innocence.

Or maybe, most girls (most girls who aren't like Carly). Most girls don't forget that first time when she and her loved one get together and "do the deed." I might sound like a cheesy self-help book, but it's safe to say that the first time is really important. You shouldn't do it unless you can bear the responsibilities and reprucussions, and unless you want it.

I never wanted it.

I lost mine unwillingly. I was only a teenager, and I had been raped by my teacher. My friends and family (Lucky) had helped me get through it all, though. I had even managed to forge a relationship with my first love, Lucky Spencer, because of it.

There was this time when Lucky and I were arguing. They had found my rapist (Tom) and I told them that I needed to confront him. Lucky disagreed of course, and he and I battled it out. He told me that I shouldn't even have to be near the man.

_"Liz, he shouldn't even be breathing the same air as you." _

_"Lucky, I understand okay. If anyone had ever hurt you, I would want them banished out of the galaxy. But I need to do this."_(2)

Looking back, I'm not really sure if I was really me saying these things. If it had been me, I simply don't believe it. The Elizabeth from the past would have never said those words then thrown them in her husband's face. Unlike me.

The difference between Lucky and Jason is this: one of them's not the father of my baby.

So I told Lucky. I told Lucky everything.

"H-How c-could-" Lucky had gasped, the tears falling from his face like a rainstorm. "How could you? How could you be so hypocritical, as to let me know the shame of my mistakes, yet you did your best to hide yours? You accuse me of cheating and being unfaithful, while you did the very same thing."

Even as devastated as I was, a big part of me was swiftly rising to anger. "I went to Jason only after I saw you and Maxie! You had been cheating on me for months, taking pills without telling me, and hiding all sorts of secrets from me! I considered our marriage over by the time I arrived at Jason's penthouse. You cheated first Lucky."

"That's your reasoning?" Lucky glared. "Because someone else did it, it makes it okay for you to do? That is the reasoning of a six year old, Elizabeth. Not the reasoning of a woman. The woman I married would have never considered our marriage to be over so soon."

"The man that I married wouldn't have cheated on me," I retorted, hating myself for the fact that I was allowing tears to escape my face.

"I cheated on you. I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to run up fifteen flights of stairs, meet with a fellow heartbroken Jason, and m-make love to him, all in a blackout," argued Lucky. "I didn't press the same gun against your stomach and make you lie and tell everyone this was my baby."

Now I was even angrier. I held onto my defense. "Lucky, I didn't want you going back to pills. You kept saying how determined you were to get better for the baby, how you were happy your life was going on track so that you could care for the baby. I didn't want to take that away from you."

Lucky just shook his head. "Do you love him?"

I was momentarily confused. "Love who?"

"Jason," was all he said. His blue eyes were still looking at me. However, unlike Jason's eyes, Lucky's eyes were looking right through me, as if I wasn't really there in the room. "Do you love Jason?"

Of all the questions he could've asked, this was one that I didn't want to answer. I wouldn't hold the truth away any longer though.

"Yes."

The word sounded foreign as it escaped my mouth. Like maybe I had been saying something else the entire time.

He only closed his eyes, brushed his tears away, got up from my bedside-

And left the room.

* * *

"Oh, Elizabeth," sighed Emily. "It's Lucky. He's one of my best friends. He'll get over it."

"Like he got over our marital problems with pills?" I tearfully asked her. As soon as Emily had seen Lucky storming out of my hospital room, she ran inside, asking what happened. I was too upset to tell her, so she just sat down with me and tried to console me.

Emily shrugged. "It depends. What did you tell him?" Seeing as I wasn't as traumatized as I was when she had first walked into the room, Emily found it fine to ask me again.

"I told him about Jason." Oh, god. Two people in one day. Spitefully, I hoped that Jason was having a room full of Quartermaines that were demanding baby answers.

"About how you two slept together?" Emily bit her lip. "Or about the baby?"

My eyes were as wide as saucers. "How did you know about the baby? Oh god, did Nikolas tell you? How did Nikolas found out, did Lucky tell him? But does that mean that Lucky knew before I told him, because he really looked like he didn't know and I-"

"Calm down Liz." Emily laughed. "Jason told me."

"Oh." I was stumped. "How'd he tell you so soon?"

The twinkle in her eyes dimmed. "Sam pushed him to tell me. Said that she trusted me and wanted me to be one of the first to know."

I sighed. "So Sam knows then?"

Emily nodded. "You and Lucky took a really long time in here. It only took about five minutes for Jason to tell Sam and ten minutes for Sam to tell Jason."

"Sam had to tell Jason what?" I didn't like to pry too often, but I was curious.

Emily sighed, looking a little sadder. "Sam can't have kids."

Immediately, I put my hand over my child. So that was why Sam had been a little more spiteful than usual that day when we were held hostage. I could understand it though, and plus it wasn't like I was completely defenseless. I wouldn't have wanted to be in her position. Nor did I want to be in mine.

"But anyway," Emily started. "What did Lucky say?"

"That I was a hypocritical liar who never cared enough for him," I admitted bitterly.

Emily looked shocked. "How could he say that?"

"I pretty much said the same things to him. Plus, I told him about the baby," I sighed.

The brunette looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she pressed her lips together and moved her focus to my stomach. I was getting pretty sick of people staring at the baby, and was seriously considering a hysterectomy after the kid was born.

"Elizabeth?" Emily's eyes were back to my face. "Did Lucky say anything about Jason?"

I was hesitant, but told her. "I told him I loved Jason."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you, really?" Emily blurted out. I turned sharply to look at her. She looked reluctant to go on, but did so anyway. "Elizabeth, I know that you and Jason have been really good friends lately. What exactly is it that you two talk about, when you're alone?"

I shrugged. "Mostly about the problems I have with Lucky."

"Exactly." Emily looked newly resolved with a fire in her eyes. "Elizabeth, Lucky has been the only person to hurt you so deeply. So deeply that you sought comfort from Jason. In fact, I think that's all Jason really is to. A friend, someone you can go to for comfort. You talk about Lucky because he's the person that you're always thinking of.

Lucky's not your place of comfort. He's not the one you go to when you're having a problem, mostly because he's the source of your problems. But you know what? He's the one you're in love with. You may say that you've moved past Lucky, but you still worried about hurting him. I saw how jealous having Maxie hang around Lucky made you.

You think that Jason will provide this loving family for you, Cam, and your unborn child and that he'll eventually fall in love with you. You don't realize that it's not Jason who makes you feel your worst, who makes you feel your best, who still gets to you even after all this time. It's not Jason. It's Lucky."

* * *

The truth is, and I think that I've always known it deep down, that Emily was right. It had been Lucky. It was _still_ Lucky. 

I've never been able to forgive him for tearing our marriage apart. He chose pills and Maxie over me. We were having all these problems with the way our newlywed life was going. The surrogaxcy, the bills and the payments, and so many little things that just got in our way. Despite all that, I promised to stand by him. I promised that I would never throw us aside like garbage(3), leaving for "better" things.

He left me.

So, our marriage had been wrecked. However, as for our marriage staying wrecked...I can't help but think I was a willing participant in keeping it wrecked. I spent too much time being angry at him, wallowing in my sadness, plus I found it too easy to just lose myself to Jason. Even though it wasn't Jason that I really cared about losing.

Maybe if I had been a little stronger. Fought a little more for my marriage, instead of giving in so quickly. Maybe I should start fighting right now, instead of simply standing by.

I was going to be a little more stronger, and fight back for Lucky.

* * *

A week passed. They released me from the hospital, earlier today. Robin told me that since I had gotten enough bedrest and had my vitals checked, everything would be alright. She only warned me to continue drinking lots of water and never to stop taking my vitamins.

I sighed as I briskly walked down the street. Even though I had made up my mind to win back Lucky, and was more resolved than ever, I couldn't help but think the odds weren't in my favor at the moment. I had a lot to overcome if I wanted Lucky back in my arms.

Reaching Lucky's (our's) door, I was about to knock loudly, when the door flew open.

"Oh." Lucky blinked. "Liz? I was just going down to the hospital to see you. What are you doing here?"

He was going to see me? Hope flooded into a tiny part of me and I looked down at my shoes. "Um yeah, I-I was just in th-the neighborhood and I-" Stop Liz. Don't play nervous. Just own up to your motives.

I looked away from my shoes and into Lucky's questioning eyes.

"Actually, I was coming to see you," I admitted. "And since you're here, and you were going to see me, but I was going to see, I presume we can just...talk here?"

Lucky stepped back into the house. "Sure. Just...just come in." He turned his face away from me, and I followed him into the house.

"So," I began as I sat down, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He sighed, brushing a hand through his wild hair. "I was just going over to apologize for stomping out of the room like a spoiled child. Really, I was just suffering a terrible laps of judgement."

"Lucky-" I tried to interrupt. "You-"

"I mean," He continued on, without really paying attention to how I tried to interrupt. "I can't help but feel like I was justified in what I had to say, but it doesn't make it any easier. You hurt me Elizabeth. I never pictured that you'd go running to Jason and sleep wth him. That you'd fall in love with him.

I tried really hard to stop taking those pills. I attended rehab for a really long time, picturing the family that I'd be coming home to. Even though you thought that I was getting better solely for the baby, that wasn't true. Sure, I thought about the baby. But I thought about you too. And Cam, of course. How could I forget the girl and the child I fell in love with first?

You might not want to hear this, but I think that if you hadn't fallen in love with Jason, I would've still wanted to be the father. And it might not've been fair, but I would've helped you keep it a secret from him too. Except that I can't handle being second best, and I can't handle seeing you unhappy."

My throat went dry, and I could feel my heart start to pound. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Lucky sighed, as he stood up. "I don't want to keep you from having the happiness you deserve. I guess that I was fighting for all the wrong things. I was fighting for our "family," but I can see now that I should've been fighting a little harder for your happiness."

Seeing this man stand before me, a man who looked so fragile and broken but with some resolve, broke a small part of my own resolve.

Even though only a week had passed since I confessed, I'd already felt like I'd thought out the rest of my life already. I was going to apologize to Sam about every mean thing I'd ever said, I would confess to Jason how I thought I'd had non-platonic feelings for him but really hadn't, and most of all, I'd grovel and beg just a little for Lucky to take me back. I couldn't do the first two until I did the last.

Except that the man was ready to give me up for certain, and I wasn't sure if I still had a chance.

Before I could stop myself, I'd already stood up and yanked Lucky's shirt sleeve, bringing his face down to me. In those blue eyes, I could still see hard resolve, but I could see an even harder pain and a small light of hope.

"Lucky," I shakily began, forcing myself to keep my gaze on him. "We are so much alike that it's scary."

Lucky looked surprised. "Liz?"

I plowed on. "That logic that I had? We both have it. In fact, that's why you turned to Maxie in the first place. You thought that since I was already cheating on you with Patrick, I deserved to be cheated on with Maxie. And because I saw you cheating on me with Maxie, I thought it was alright to cheat on you with Jason."

"I-"

"Let's not forget how little faith you put in me. You didn't trust my faithfulness to you, and you thought I'd cheated. I didn't have any faith in you either. I never once thought that you might've survived learning that Jason's baby was never yours without going back to pills. That's the thing, Lucky. We're so much alike that we commit the same mistakes, with others and to ourselves. Technically, we shouldn't have ever been a couple because we're too dysfunctional."

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Is this supposed to make it easier to walk away from you? Telling me we're just another version of Sonny and Carly?"

I cringed, but smiled warmly and wrapped my arms around his waist, breathing in his cool cologne. "But, and here's the best part, we became a couple anyway. We're nothing like Sonny and Carly. It wasn't karma that brought us together, but destiny. Although, excuse me if I sound a little cheesy here."

"You're excused," Lucky smiled softly, before it turned into a blank face. "So are you saying that we just forget about all the pain these past few months?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not. Not at all. I'm just saying that we have all the time in the world to heal. You want to know the real reason why we need to give this a second chance?"

"Yes." Unlike when I told Lucky that I loved Jason, his 'yes' sounded so right; it belonged. A single 'yes' from my ex-husband was like a dream come true.

As I said the words I had practiced saying in my hospital room numerous times, I concentrated on the feeling of Lucky's hands rubbing cirlces over my back. We found it too easy to slide back into comforting embraces, no matter the circumstances outside our world.

"I believe so strongly in this. In us. I believe a lot stronger in us than I used to believe last year. We're different people Lucky. We're smarter people, and we're not going to make the same mistakes. The only thing that hasn't changed is that we still love each other. I'm still in love with the same boy I've been in love with since I was fifteen."

He stepped back, looking hesitant. "But I thought...I thought you were in love with Jason?"

I nibbled my lip lightly, wondering how exactly to word my thoughts correctly. "I want to be with Jason like I want to be a famous painter in Italy and a gold medal ice skater; they're all childhood dreams. I thought I was in love with Jason because he was there for me, and he provided this source of comfort that I haven't experienced for a while."

"You had Emily and Nikolas there for you," He pointed out.

"Yes, but the connection is different," I admitted. "I could envision Jason as this perfect father for Cam and his baby. But I realized Lucky, that even though I had all these dreams of living a perfect life, I had something much better in front of me."

Lucky's smile widened, and as I watched a small tear forming at the corner of his eyelid, he bent down and gave me light kiss. Not a small kiss, but simply a light one that touched my lips for a short second and filled me with nostalgia, before it was pulled from me. Even for such a light kiss, my lips had felt like they had been burnt.

"It's been **so** long since we've done that." Lucky frowned.

"We can do it a lot more in the future," I promised as my heart rate started to accelerate. I was about to say the words. "So, how about it Lucky. You going to give us another chance?"

"I should be asking you that," Lucky murmured. "But, yes. The answer has always been yes."

The amount of joy I was feeling far surpassed any amount of pain I had gone through the past few months. I brushed my own tear away.

"But Liz," Lucky started, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "What about Jason's baby you're carrying?"

I couldn't help it; I laughed, long and deep and happily. "Jason and I have agreed to provide this baby with the best possible life it can have. He'll come over and visit and bond with the child. But Jason doesn't want to be with me in order to be with the baby. He's in love with Sam, and she makes him happy. Just like how I'm in love with you, and you make me happy. This is Jason's baby just as much as it is yours."

Lucky sighed happily. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." He embraced me in his arms again, mindful not to hurt the baby. As we embraced though, I was hit by a wonderful sensation. And as I was encased by Lucky, I was sure that he could feel it too.

"Did you feel that?" I whispered while looking at Lucky's euphoric face, one that I was sure matched my own. "Our baby just kicked."

* * *

I used to miss this part of you. I still do. 

Except now, I don't have to, because I have that part of you always close to me. Of course it gets hard Lucky. There will always be times when our life isn't perfect and you'll end up hurting me again, and I'll end up hurting you too. But I made marriage vows, and I promised to uphold you forever until the day that I die.

We just try not to give up on each other, and if we do, then we wait until that oppurtunity for a reunion comes up again. I depend on you like you depend on me, and because of us, there is a little more love in the world.

Love that is enough for us, Cameron, and the baby.

* * *

(1) Come on. Don't tell me you didn't wish that Liz would have taken a liiittle more responsibility for her actions, and actually Say the Words. Even though I'll always love Liz, Guza's just messing her and ruining chances for future fans. Speaking of which, no Jason proposal in sight. Yay. 

(2) Okay, I'm not sure these were the exact words. I mean, I was only a couple of years old when that episode aired and wasn't even watching back then. But I watched the clips on YouTube, hem hem.

(3) A phrase I copied from JaSam's scene in 2006. You know, the heartwrenching one where Sam tells Jason, "If I walk out that door, I'm never coming back." In fact, the garbage line was said by Sam. Heartbreak is after all, the center of angst for soaps.

I found it hard writing this oneshot. As dedicated as I am to LnL2, writing them is just incredibly hard. Nonetheless, I attempted to simply make this into a long oneshot and not an epic chapter story. I'm really experimenting with JaSamLuLiz (first my Jasam oneshot, then my LuSam one, and now my LnL2. Now I have to start my Liason companion oneshot).


End file.
